


The Darkness Within

by Girl20091234



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Iris is completely evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl20091234/pseuds/Girl20091234
Summary: Iris was captured by Gramoor. She was tortured and clinging onto the last breath of air, Gramoor askes her a question she never expected. She answers as truthfully as she could and everything spiralled from there. (There is no big concert to get to.) Based on Stop In the Name of Lev. The girls never come, because the portal closed.
Kudos: 6





	1. A Question That Could Change a Life

**Author's Note:**

> Yo peeps. I am not dead. Love y'all. Hope you like this.

She was bleeding across a line on her arm, all the way across her forearm, and face, right from her her forehead to across her eyebrow. She basically had a sprained ankle. Her cast any spell he planned to.

“Crystal Saberous.” she whispered, that being the only thing her voice would let her do without surge of pain.

She held her sword with bravery, even though she was clearly going to fail. Her fingers momentarily as Gramoor scoffed at her. And to think, Lev was watching her every move, expecting her to break out some non-existent Shanila magic. She couldn’t control it with her necklace, let alone without it.

“Revertina.” muttered Gramoor. Then Lev protected himself in a second after the song. Iris, however, was left to her fate.

She ended up near the edge and was basically half dead. She felt half dead. She couldn’t move a muscle.

“Well princess,” asked Gramoor, before administrating the last blow. “whatever did you see in a place you’ve never been to nor thought about, anyways?”

“In all honesty,” whispered Iris, her voice being as weak as her. “I see nothing in this place.”

He cast his spell, and she blacked out.


	2. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. AM. NOT. DEAD. YEESH. BTW, this Iris is a lot more independent and risk taking. She also knows when to stop and question if helping someone was worth it. Her answer to that question is usually a 'It really isn't.'.

Iris was honestly surprised that she wasn’t dead. She really thought her last words would be her admitting that she did not care for this place.

She was in the dungeon, and from all the dark aura that surrounded the place, she was teleported here.

“Can this situation get any worse?” asked an enraged Iris, wanting to kill something with her bare hands, preferably Lev.

That guy is the reason for all of this. She carefully rubbed her arm. She pinched on her jeans. Her top had been white, such a mistake. She paced and paced. Her hand pressed against the wall a few times when she was really desperate.

‘No. No. You’re not allowed to use dark magic.’ she thought. ‘Aunt Ellen got hurt last time, and you couldn’t even admit to it. You were young. It could be excused back then. It can’t now. That magic corrupts. Haven’t you hurt yourself enough?’

She couldn’t help but listen to a few of her thoughts when she was angry. So much hatred, so much anger. She was like that, deep, deep down. Wait, wait, wait. What was she doing? Giving up? No way. She was in a tower; her necklace was broken, and she was as weak as a beheaded Dandelion. So, what. She’s been through everything by herself. 

‘I went through the car accident, by myself.’ she got up from where she was sitting. ‘I went through the rockslide, by myself.’ she walked over to the tower window. ‘I went through a car being thrown to my head, by. My. Self!!!’

“Crystal Pactum!” she scream-whispered and spiked crystals appeared on her hands and shoes. Yup, she was going to do the craziest thing ever, scale a cursed castle.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She jumped, skillfully, to the ground. 

‘Heck,” she thought. ‘this castle is tall.’

That’s when she hears it. She heard someone in need of help. It was desperate, calling to her like the songs of the Ocean. That’s when she realized Gramorr had probably sent his newest minion to make sure there was no funny business going on. To bad, so sad. She was already out of the tower. No one is going to make her feel like a weak insult to humanity. No one.

Her first instinct was to get the heck out of that place, when she heard a different sound. It was the sound of metal armour clinking together. 

“Going anywhere, princess.” came a voice behind her.

She turned around and had to mentally suppressed a growl. Lev. Oh, he was in for it now.

“Actually,” she said, backing to where human mind-controlled guards stood behind her. “I was.” she reached for something in her pocket. (A girl’s gotta accessories, AM I RIGHT😭😊😁🤣😭?) She pulled out a vile of some sort and threw it at the ground. The liquid turned into a gas, and she was gone like the wind.

Lev growled and murmured some curse words, when really, he was happy that she got away.

‘I just hope she has the will to resist that curse.’ he thought. ‘The future of Ephedia depends on it.’ 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She was sick of those guards. Their metal, clinking armour, they’re endless silence.

“My staff really need to get their act together.” she said to herself.

She pushed open the throne room. There. At least her husband had a character. No one knew what he was like when he wasn’t obsessing over complete and total control. She involuntarily snorted.

“Would you like to share the joke.” Gramorr asked, quite worried if you asked Violet.

“We both know if I told you, you wouldn’t like it at all.” Violet responded while closing the doors. 

She walked to that big bridge and stopped at scorch marks. 

“What happened here?”

“Let’s just say,” started Gramorr. “there’s a little pest problem I need to take care of.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m here.” she rejoiced to herself in joy. She didn’t know how, but she had managed to teleport herself to Izira’s base in Xeris with that boost potion. “Thank the ever loving stars I carried that thing with me.”

She walked carefully and shyly into the site, trying not to draw attention to her scars, but out of the blue, Lyna came and gave her a hug.

“Hey Lyna,” said the squashed Protector. “I need air to breath, you know.”

The girl immediately let go, only to find that Iris had two scars.

“Do they hurt?” asked the girl, a bit scared at what might’ve happened.

“Not anymore they don’t.” replied Iris.

Carissa appeared out of nowhere and started to scold Iris. “Talia informed us you followed Lev here,” she started. “only to go silent for three days and now you’re here. You know how many times I wanted to do things Lyna’s way? You know, go in, spells a blasting, get you, get out. You know how many times?”

Iris smiled and then immediately went grim. “Did you say three days. My sense of time must be off, or something.” 

Carissa shrugged. 

“I need to get home. And as I always say, Home is where the heart is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signed,  
> Girl20091234.

**Author's Note:**

> Signed,  
> Girl20091234


End file.
